Slenderfreak Strikes Back: Part 2
Slenderfreak Strikes Back: Part 2 is nineteenth episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot Carl appears. "In the previous episode..." The Xtratrix detaches from Slenderfreak and he laughs, then flies into the sky. The Xtratrix turns into Carl. "What the...?" "I think your alien just ditched and escaped you." GCB says. "I am Chris the Assassin. I have been sent to capture you." Chris grabs Carl for his hoodie. "Black hoodie...With a "C" on it...Yeah, you don't really look a bit like an assassin." Carl crosses his arms and suddenly drops his pizza box. "AW COME ON!" "IT'S SHENNYSON!!!" Carl angers. "Sure, sure." Slenderfreak flies down to Chris. "Good work, my loyal subject." "This is a waste of time. Slenderfreak, back into the Xtratrix!" Stitchbolt flies to Slenderfreak and tries to shock him, but he goes intangible. "Oh come on!" Sorse'ry grabs Carl and cuffs him to the machine. "I'll just have to manually get the Xtratrix off. Or..." "Or what, freak?" Carl says. Sorse'ry clicks a button which makes a pod around Carl. The pod launches into air, probably deep into space. "CARL!" Rath, Clover, Ester and L.O.L. shock. THEME SONG Rath grabs Sorse'ry for his hoodie and slams him on a machine. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, SOURCE RAY! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO, PUNK?!" "That's right, Appoplexian. I sent your friend far, far away." Sorse'ry says, laughs creepily, then escapes Rath. "Where is Carl?!" Ester angers. "At this point, somewhere at the edge of the universe." Sorse'ry smiles. Carl is seen in space, cuffed in the shuttle. He wakes up. "Gah! Wha-Whe-where am I? Oh right, Slenderfreak launched me into space." Xtratrix glows. "New Alien DNA sample detected." Xtratrix beeps. It's touchpad slides down and reveals the core which pops out, which is blinking, off blue, and on blue. "Where?" Carl asks. "Earth, Ry'Castle." Xtratrix's symbol(only) rotates as it detects the alien life form. "Sounds similair to Sorse'Ry...What DNA is it?" Carl wonders. "Levitaorictin." Xtratrix shows Slenderfreak's old DNA image. "Slenderfreak, good." Carl says. The pod loses power and is left levitating in the darkness of space. "Great." Carl nags. Back at the castle, GCB is Copycat and is fighting Chris, obviously shocking him. "Copycat is awesome! I can copy your powers, and use them against you!" Copycat says and Chris punches him off. "Haha." Chris says. Sorse'ry notices Ester and Clover are trying to spoil Sorse'ry's computers. "Chris, attack them!" Chris runs in front of Clover and Ester. Clover and Ester hug each other as they are scared. "Don't hurt us!" Clover freaks out. Chris cracks his knuckles. "Well...you see..." Chris suddenly cries in a anime style, but his voice remains the same. "I can't fight females." Clover and Ester stop hugging each other in relief and look at each other confused. "So you won't attack u-" Clover tries to say something but Chris covers her mouth as Sorse'ry is paying attention to Copycat. "Sssh, i mustn't let my master know i'm a...coward." Chris says and frowns. "Somebody is too scared to fight a girl!" Clover says and Sorse'ry hears her. "Wait...WHAT?!" Sorse'ry flies to Chris. "Christopher! I told you to destroy them!" "B...but..." Chris sighs. "Yes master." Clover and Ester shock. "Is he acctually gonna attack us?" Ester asks Clover. "I...really have no idea." Clover confuses. Chris slams the ground close to Clover and Ester, and they backfire and land on the floor. Clover and Ester ly on the ground, obviously unconscious. "I will never forgive myself." Chris whispers in himself. Max is seen controling the pod Carl's in, through Sorse'ry's computer. "NO!" Sorse'ry charges a magical orb, and he fires it, but Max dodges and it hits the computers. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAA-" "Sucker! I set Carl's pod to...OH NO...I DIDN'T CLICK THE BUTTON TO CONFIRM! Stupid me...and poor Carl." Max shivers. Suddenly, an alien with a gladiator helmet, obviously Agiliraex with a hidden Xtratrix symbol bursts in and uses his mace to slam off Sorse'ry. "Need help?" "Who is that hero?" Ester develops a crush on Agiliraex. "Need help?" Reda breaks in and stands by Agiliraex. "Good thinking, Reda." Agiliraex says. "Wait...How'd you know my name?" Reda wonders. "Definately Carl." Max, Ester, GCB and Clover say in the same time. Agiliraex takes off the mask that has been hiding the Xtratrix. He sighs. "Fine, it's me." "Who's the new guy anyway?" Max asks. "By his powers, Agiliraex." Agiliraex smiles. "Agili...raex?" Max wonders. "You know, agili is agility and raex part is thraex, a type of gladiator." Agiliraex says. "SHENNYSON! How did you escape?!" Sorse'ry comes to Agiliraex. "Oh it was easy." Agiliraex says and a flashback occurs. "When i was in the pod, Xtratrix detected your DNA, and the signal broke, so i couldn't use the Xtratrix. But just in time, i met the Xtratrix's creator, Chapnina. She enabled Xtratrix's functions, so i was able to transform during the signal detection." "Woah, woah. Woah. A girl made your watch?! O-M-G!" Reda says and bursts in laugh. Xtratrix's core pops out and turns yellow. It shoots a ray at Sorse'ry and it scans him. "NO!" Sorse'ry screams for no reason and when the scanning stops, he so does with screaming. Slenderfreak's hologram, renewed appears on the Xtratrix. "How about a...LEVITAORICTIN CHALLENGE?!" Agiliraex slams on the symbol and a transformation starts. He reverts to Carl, but Carl soonly grows a muscular body, horn, helmet, a muzzle, much more hair and a blonde mane and tail. He grows horse ears. "Oh my God, a pony." Clover says sarcastically. X-Horn neighs. "Hm...A magical horn...Oh what the heck, X-Horn." X-Horn gallops to Sorse'ry and fires a strong blue blast at him. Sorse'ry escapes. "That stings...A LOT!" Slenderfreak scratches X-Horn's suit. "Ow." X-Horn fires a hot, red ray at Sorse'ry and he drops on the ground. As Sorse'ry tries to dash into X-Horn, X-Horn gallops fastly away. "Don't move!" "Meh, i'll move." X-Horn says. As Chris is about to punch Max, Clover and Ester stand in front of him. "Gah!" Chris surprises. "Who will you hit now?" Ester crosses her arms. Chris doubts, but then grabs Ester for her hood and drops her on the other side, then he prepares to attack Max. "Oh please, oh please, oh please Biotrix! Ghostfreak!" Max slams the Biotrix and turns into Humungousaur, then slams Chris away. "HUMUNGOUSBORE?! Why does this stupid watch hate me?! I asked for Ghostfreak, you dumb piece of junk!" Humungousaur transforms into Pesky Dust. "How can Pesky Dust help anybody?" "Stay still, Shennyson!" Sorse'ry succeeds in scratching X-Horn's first part of suit entirely off. "Dude! My suit!" X-Horn neighs and charges into Sorse'ry. Sorse'ry slams X-Horn's suit and he turns into Carl. "Great, now my shirt and overalls are damaged. Welp, time for my REAL clothes!" Carl's clothes change into a white and green half shirt, cargo pants, no gloves and black and green shoes. "Phew." "THAT'S YOUR NEW OUTFIT?!" Reda shocks. Max, now Upgrade is fighting Chris but stops. "Dude. That is true swag." "Thanks. Now for a final step." Carl transforms and his body goes metallic and turns pink. He rolls up in a ball and suddenly unrolls, revealing Cindermusic. "CINDERMUSIC!" "What the..." Sorse'ry shocks. "SONIC ORB OF...DOOM THINGY!" Cindermusic lights up a orb and it releases sonic waves, then turns ultimately bright. "GAH! The light!" Sorse'ry takes a metal cover and covers himself. "Well, poop." Cindermusic frowns and suddenly shoots a blue, strong ray at the cover, uncovering Sorse'ry. "Double that." Sorse'ry shocks. Cindermusic charges up the orb and it becomes too bright. "Everypony!" Max, Reda, GCB, Clover and Ester look at Cindermusic. "What the potato did you just say." Reda becomes serious. "I mean...Everybody! Out, now!" Cindermusic says. Max and Reda transform, both into Four Arms and carry out Chris, Ester and Clover follow. "Now...TOTAL LAVA DESTRUCTION...THING!" Cindermusic aims the orb at Sorse'ry. The orb fires a blast, which turns Sorse'ry into stone, then melts him totally. "WOOHOO!" Cindermusic comes down and plants the orb down. As the orb demolishes everything around, everything explodes, and just in the middle of smoke, Cindermusic's Xtratrix can be seen beeping red. "CARL!" Max, Reda, GCB, Clover and Ester shock. Carl soonly runs out of the smoke. "I'M ALIVE!" "Woohoo! Victory!" Max says. "Now i can finnaly go pee." Carl says. Everyone facepalms and disgusts. They afterwards all laugh. Screen fades into black, but Carl's voice is heard. "Haha-Now seriously, where's the toilet?" END. Characters *Carl *GCB *Reda *Clover *Ester *Chapnina(flashback, first appearance; no lines) Villains *Sorse'ry Neutral *Chris Aliens Used By Carl *Agiliraex(first appearance) *X-Horn(first appearance) *Cindermusic By GCB *Copycat(2x) By Max *Rath *Humungousaur(accidentally, selected alien was Ghostfreak) *Pesky Dust *Upgrade *Four Arms(no lines) By Reda *Four Arms(no lines) Category:Episodes